One&Only
by heylittletrain
Summary: Te reto a que me dejes ser tu primero y único, te prometo que vale la pena que me sostengas entre tus brazos. Así que, dame esa oportunidad para demostrarte que soy el único capaz de cruzar esa línea.
**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionado me pertenece, si así fuera… Bueno, seguramente no estaría aquí, y estaría disfrutando de mi fortuna viajando por el mundo. Desafortunadamente no es así, todo le pertenece a JK Rowling y a WB y yo, bueno, tengo que seguir estudiando en el colegio muggle.

 **Recomendación:** Escuchen la canción de One and Only, de Adele. Este one-shot está inspirado en esa canción. Espero les guste.

* * *

 _ **One and Only**_

 _ **I dare you to let me be your one and only,**_

 _ **I promise I'm worth it, to hold in your arms**_

Septiembre del 2011

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor! ¿Sííííííí? –rogó Hermione como por milésima vez en lo que llevaba de una hora mientras juntaba sus manos.

¡Por Merlín bendito! ¡Esta mujer sí que era insistente! Llevaba todo, y cuando les digo que es todo, es TODO el maldito día, no, toda la maldita semana insistiéndome con lo mismo, y mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

Y todo gracias a que su cantante favorita se presentaría en el Royal Albert Hall en dos días, y mi queridísima amiga castaña tenía dos boletos para ir, pero desafortunadamente (¿o no?) su pareja no podría asistir con ella, así que ahí estaba yo, Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de toooda la vida siendo asechado por Hermione para que la acompañara.

-Por millonésima vez Hermione, no. Esa mujer…

-Adele.- me interrumpió Hermione mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi escritorio en mi oficina de auror.

Solté un suspiro y continué:

-Lo que sea, su estilo de música no es mi favorito, siempre se la pasa escribiendo de sus romances fallidos y no estoy para eso en estos momentos.

Y es que era cierto. Apenas no más de dos meses y medio había terminado mi relación de años con Ginny, ambos quedamos en buenos términos, aunque eso no evitaba que me sintiera como un traidor…. ¿Cómo continuar con una relación cuando no dejas de pensar en otra persona y menos si es tu mejor amiga? Sí, eso fue justo lo que me sucedió.

Pero no había podido evitarlo: me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.

¿Muy cliché verdad? El típico amigo que se enamora de su amiga, pero ella está en una relación con quien, curiosamente, ¡es mejor amigo de ambos! ¡Que Merlín se apiade de mí por esto! Pero es que ella se había clavado en mi corazón como… ¡Como una espina en una rosa! Mmmm, no, como eso no. Bueno, el caso es que ya no había manera de que me olvidara de ella, ni siquiera muriendo, y miren que cuando lo hice su cara apareció como un flashazo en mi mente…

Y de nuevo divagando… Fue hasta que escuché mi nombre de sus labios que volví a la realidad

-Oh vamos, Harry. Eso ya pasó. Es tiempo de que lo olvides y comiences a buscar por otro lado. Te aseguro que no serás el único soltero ahí. –cuando dijo esto, alzó sus cejas sugestivamente haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-¡No pues gracias eh! Qué manera de animarme. Además –dije cuando la vi abrir la boca para replicar- su concierto es el 22 y no me sé ninguna de sus canciones.

Jamás debí haber dicho eso, ¡JAMÁS!

Esa noche Hermione me invitó a cenar a su departamento como cada martes, pero en vez de quedarnos despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, para fortuna de ambos los miércoles entrábamos tarde, (privilegios de ser jefes de departamento) viendo películas, Hermione decidió que era buena idea escuchar música.

"Un poco de música nunca está de más Harry" habían sido sus palabras exactas.

El reloj marcaba las tres y media de la mañana y Hermione no dejaba de repetir las mismas canciones, parecía disco rayado. En tan solo unas horas, ya me sabía de memoria su primer álbum. ¿Quién le pone a sus discos la edad que tiene cuando escribió el álbum?

-Hermione, por favor. Para esto ¡YA! –exclamé mientras me tapaba la cara con uno de los cojines que estaban a mi alcance.

-¡Noo! –respondió mientras aumentaba el volumen de la canción. ¿Era Set Fire to the Rain o Rolling in the Deep? ¡Ya no había manera de saber!- ¡Hasta que admitas que irás conmigo!

Ahora entiendo cómo es que mi amiga no tenía ningún caso perdido en el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

El volumen de la música aumentó, ni siquiera podía escuchar mis pensamientos. Estaba a punto de ceder, lo sabía, y Hermione también.

-¡Está bien! ¡Iré contigo! –grité poniéndome de pie como resorte.

Repentinamente la música se apagó. ¡Genial! Mis oídos no dejaban de zumbar.

-¿En serio, Harry? –el tono en que lo dijo hizo que me sintiera mal por haberle gritado, pero sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-¿Tan importante es para ti que vaya? –hablé muy levemente, y por un momento creí que no me había escuchado.

-Te seré honesta… -inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire lentamente. –En realidad compré los boletos porque desde el principio quería ir contigo. A Ronald no le pareció la idea en un principio, dice que las canciones de Adele son para enamorados únicamente y no sé qué tontería y media más. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que no salíamos juntos, tú y yo, que en cuando salieron a la venta los compré. –sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente y bajó la mirada.

Algo dentro de mí se revolvió causándome una alegría inmensa y sin poder evitarlo esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces debiste dejar que yo comprara los boletos, ya sabes, como regalo de cumpleaños. –solté acercándome a ella y levantándole la barbilla suavemente. –En serio Herms, no sabes cuánto me duele no haber estado aquí para tu cumpleaños.

Hermione esbozó una ligera sonrisa y dijo:

-No fue tu culpa Harry. Esos mortífagos necesitaban ser atrapados y ¿quién mejor que tú? –me golpeó ligeramente el hombro y sonreí aún más. Siempre sabía cómo levantarme el ánimo.

Sin poder evitarlo la atraje suavemente hacia mí, y la rodeé con mis brazos dándole un abrazo y tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Sentí sus ligeros brazos abrazándome por la cintura y hundí mi cabeza en su melena castaña. Era tan sólo unos centímetros más alto que ella, pero eso me fascinaba, porque su cabeza quedaba escondida en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

 _ **I promise I'm worth it, to hold in your arms,**_

 _ **So come on and give me the chance,**_

 _ **To prove you I'm the one who can,**_

 _ **Walk that line until the end starts**_

A diferencia de otros días, esa noche me quedé durmiendo en su departamento. Me había ofrecido la habitación de invitados, pero ahí era donde dormía Ron cuando se quedaban en su departamento, y la verdad no se me antojaba en lo absoluto descansar ahí.

-¿Seguro que dormirás bien ahí, Harry? Mejor sube a la habitación de huéspedes, o si quieres duérmete en la mía y yo duermo en la otra. –comentó Hermione mirando sospechosamente el sofá.

-Hermione, tranquila. Ya he dormido en sofás anteriormente, puedo sobrellevarlo.

Cómo me arrepentí de haber dormido esa noche ahí.

Al día siguiente que desperté, tenía el cuello completamente torcido, la espalda me estaba matando y los brazos estaban completamente acalambrados.

-Te dije que era mala idea. Pero nunca me escuchas. ¡Necio! –escuché que decía Hermione en el momento en que me puse de pie. Mi cuerpo tronó como una matraca.

El día pasó rápidamente y sin ningún contratiempo. Cuando dieron las nueve apagué todas las luces y salí de mi oficina.

Ya estaba cerca de las chimeneas que me llevarían a la comodidad de mi casa cuando una voz a mis espaldas me detuvo:

-¡Hey, Harry! ¡Espera compañero! –Ron venía hacia mí un tanto apresurado.

Me giré lentamente y lo vi de pie frente a mí.

-¿Qué hay, Ron? –saludé dándole un leve abrazo. –Creí que estabas en Alemania junto con George.

-Sí, de hecho vengo de allá. Sólo quería pedirte que cuides mucho a Hermione mañana en el concierto. Ella es… Bueno… -se rascó nerviosamente la nuca.

-¿Inestable mentalmente cuando de Adele se trata? –pregunté mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida.

Ron sonrió abiertamente y ambos comenzamos a reírnos.

-No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces Ron. Yo me encargaré de que no se suba al escenario, no te preocupes.

-Gracias compañero. Bueno, me tengo que ir, George ya debe de estar extrañándome. ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas! –y antes de que pudiera decir algo más desapareció en una de las chimeneas.

" _¿Y quién me cuidará de cometer alguna tontería teniendo a Hermione cerca?_ Pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza. Esto iba a ser difícil.

* * *

Por fin el día había llegado. Eran las cinco de la tarde y me encontraba sentado con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y en el sofá de Hermione esperando a que terminara de arreglarse. Ese día habíamos pedido permiso para salir temprano. Al paso que íbamos seguramente nos despedirían…

-Ya estoy lista Harry. –la voz de Hermione había sonado tan de repente que involuntariamente pegué un brinco.

-Merlín, Herms, me asus… -la frase quedó a medias cuando volteé a verla.

Yo siempre pensé en Hermione como una mujer bonita, no de una belleza despampanante como Cho o Ginny, pero esa belleza era la que la hacía especial, y ese día no fue la excepción.

Llevaba una blusa sin mangas color vino junto con unos pantalones negros entallados y unos botines de tacón del mismo color, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un sencillo moño que dejaba mechones castaños sueltos, y de maquillaje sólo un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y brillo labial.

-Te ves… Preciosa. –comenté sin poder evitarlo.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Oh vamos Harry. Sólo me arreglé un poco, nada del otro mundo. Además, tú no te ves tan mal.

Ese día había decidido ponerme una playera gris de manga larga a juego con unos jeans negros y los zapatos del mismo color.

-Sí bueno, con el cabello no pude hacer nada. –sonreí mientras trataba de acomodarme ese cabello tan rebelde.

-Te ves bien, déjalo.

Le sonreí de vuelta y pude notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Hermione se ruborizaba mucho últimamente…

-Bueno, hora de irnos. Quiero llegar temprano. –comentó mientras tomaba su bolso.

-Cuándo no. –murmuré a lo bajo, aunque no lo suficiente para no ser escuchado. -¡Ouch!

-Para que dejes de burlarte de mí. –Hermione debió haber sido boxeadora en su otra vida, en serio pegaba fuerte.

* * *

Llegamos al Royal Albert Hall sin ningún contratiempo, el tráfico londinense no fue problema para nosotros. Estacionamos el carro a tres cuadras del teatro y caminamos.

Para molestia mía, Hermione atraía las miradas de varios hombres (inclusive de mujeres), causándome una gran molestia.

-¡Hey muñeca! Ese niño parece un mariquita, mejor vente con verdaderos hombres.

Fue en este momento cuando tomé a Hermione de la cintura y la hice caminar más rápido.

-Estúpidos muggles de mierda… -mascullé entre dientes apretando el paso.

-Harry, tranquilo, te aseguró que ese hombre no volverá a molestar a una mujer. –Hermione esbozó una de esas sonrisas macabras y volteó la cabeza para mirar atrás.

Como acto reflejo yo hice lo mismo, y lo que vi no sé si me dejó helado y me llenó de orgullo: el hombre que había molestado a Hermione se tocaba desesperadamente su zona sensible mientras gritaba escandalizado.

-Claro que el hechizo no es permanente, pero al menos le quedará la sensación por una semana…

-¡Hey tú, cabrón! ¿NO QUE MUY HOMBRE? –grité en dirección al hombre mientras luchaba por aguantar la risa.

El hombre nos volteó a ver echando chispas por los ojos, y salió corriendo en dirección a nosotros.

Sin pensarlo tomé a Hermione de la mano y salimos disparados hacia el teatro. Giramos a la derecha y frente a nosotros estaba el famosísimo Royal Albert Hall. Nos perdimos entre el tumulto de personas que esperaban para poder entrar, y cuando giré la vista nuestro perseguidor volteaba a todos lados tratando de encontrarnos.

La risa de Hermione me sacó de mis cavilaciones, y de pronto me encontré riendo con ella.

Nos formamos en la fila que nuestros boletos nos indicaban, estábamos hasta adelante.

Mientras esperábamos nuestro turno para entrar, Hermione no dejaba de dar brinquitos a mi lado, de tomarme del brazo o pellizcarme continuamente. Me dio una enorme felicidad verla así, parecía niña chiquita.

Entramos al teatro e inmediatamente encontramos nuestro lugar.

-Vaya, Herms. Te luciste, mira que encontrar lugares hasta adelante…

-Sí, bueno… Ser bruja debe tener sus ventajas, ¿o no?

Afortunadamente el concierto dio inicio puntualmente, y en cuando se escucharon las primeras notas de _Hometown Glory,_ mi acompañante estalló en gritos. Yo la veía cantar y soltar una que otra lágrima desde la comodidad de mi asiento.

-¡Anímate, Harry! –me pidió Hermione mientras me tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a jalar para ponerme de pie.

De pronto las notas de piano de _Set Fire to the Rain_ comenzaron a sonar… Hermione abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se giró repentinamente.

-BUT I SET FIIIIIIIIRE TO THE RAAAAAAAIN! WATCH IT BUUUUURN AS I TOUCH YOUR FAAACE. –Hermione cantaba a todo pulmón mientras elevaba los brazos en los altos de la canción. Tenía que admitirlo, se veía realmente hermosa así.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me puse de pie y ambos comenzamos a cantar junto con Adele. Esto era mejor de lo que pensaba.

Hubo un momento en el que el teatro estaba en silencio, sólo se escuchaba la voz de Adele hablando acerca de esta canción, cuando de pronto a mi lado Hermione gritó:

-¡ADELE TE AMO!

-¡Y YO A TI QUERIDA! –respondió Adele mientras Hermione no cabía de la emoción.

-¡Me respondió Harry! Te juro que puedo morir el día de hoy y lo haré tranquila. –comentó mientras tomaba asiento y tomaba un respiro. Su voz comenzaba a escucharse ronca.

Sonreí mientras la veía, estaba tan tranquila, tan llena de dicha. Su moño estaba completamente destruid, haciendo que su cabello castaño cayera libremente.

-Bueno, y díganme, ¿quién ha venido con su mejor amigo o amiga? –preguntó Adele a la multitud.

Se alzaron varias manos, entre ellas la de Hermione, quien tomó la mía un de manera brusca y la levantó.

-¡Vaya! Son varios. Esta canción se las dedico a todos aquellos amigos que se aman, pero no se atreven a confesarlo. ¡Sólo háganlo de una jodida vez!

Okay, aquello sí que no me lo esperaba, me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Y ahí fue cuando toda la velada cambió por completo:

 _ **Just thinking of your face**_

 _ **God only knows, why it's taken me so long to let me doubts go**_

 _ **You're the only one that I want**_

Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha donde había una pareja abrazada y cantándole el uno al otro.

 _ **I don't why I'm scared, cause I've been here before**_

 _ **Every feeling, every word**_

 _ **I've imagined it all**_

A mí izquierda Hermione se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro… De pronto yo ya no escuchaba la música, ni siquiera la voz de Adele, sólo escuchaba mi corazón latir estrepitosamente.

 **You'll never know, if you never try**

 **To forgive your past and simply be mine**

No sé de dónde saqué la valentía necesaria, pero sin pensármelo dos veces tomé a Hermione de la cintura, la giré suavemente y antes de que pudiera decir algo, bajé mi cabeza y pegué mis labios a los suyos.

 _ **So come one and give me the chance**_

 _ **To prove I'm the one who can**_

 _ **Walk that mile, until the end starts**_

Ese simple contacto fue suficiente para que sufriera un ataque de taquicardia. Sus labios eran suaves, su labio inferior era más grueso que el superior. Pude percibir un ligero sabor a cerveza. Lentamente comencé a mover mis labios sobre los suyos, dejándome llevar por la música de fondo, las notas llegaban a su fin. Mis pulmones exigían aire, pero no podía separarme de Hermione. No entendía por qué no me apartaba de ella, pero tampoco me incitaba a más.

Los acordes de la música llegaron a su fin, y fue en ese momento donde me aparté. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Hermione. Tenía miedo de que me gritara que me alejara de ella. Que diera media vuelta y se fuera.

Pero en vez de eso, tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas ruborizadas.

-¿Hermione? –la llamé suavemente. _Merlín, que no me odie, por favor._

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y me miró.

Abrió la boca una y otra vez, pero no producía sonido alguno. Frunció el ceño y simplemente se giró para seguir disfrutando el concierto.

Traté de animarme un poco, en serio. Pero sentía la tensión del momento. No fue hasta _Rolling in the Deep_ que esa tensión se liberó, era la última canción, pero ¡qué canción! ¡Qué ritmo!

Adele se despidió de todos y se fue. La magia había acabado.

-¿Quieres que te…? –volteé a ver a Hermione pero ya no estaba.

Comencé a voltear a todos lados, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. El pánico comenzaba a embargarme. No fue hasta que vi una melena castaña avanzando hacia la salida cuando por fin pude respirar.

Me aventuré en dirección a ella, y antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta la tomé de la muñeca y la hice encararme.

-Por favor, di algo… -pedí con la voz afligida.

Hermione ni siquiera me miró.

-Herms… -insistí.

La vi suspirar pesadamente.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?

¿Acaso era reproche lo que escuchaba?

-Y-yo… E-estoy… T-te…-tartamudeé tratando de encontrar lo que ella quería que le dijera, pero no salió nada.

¿Cómo explicarle que ella es la única razón para levantarme de la cama todos los días? ¿Qué con una sola sonrisa hace que mi día mejore considerablemente por más malo que sea? ¿Cómo decirle que ansío los fines de semana como un niño pequeño las vacaciones sólo porque sé con seguridad quela veré? ¿Cómo decirle que me muero por dentro cada vez que veo cómo Ron la besa y la abraza? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que sin ella yo ya estaría muerto desde hace mucho y que sin ella Harry Potter no existiría?

Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirle que una vida entera no bastaría.

La vi esbozar una triste sonrisa.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Harry.

Y dicho esto, se fue.

Al verla darse la vuelta un vacío se instaló en mi pecho, un vació que sabía sólo ella podía llenar. Merlín, la amo más de lo que alguna vez hubiera podido imaginar.

* * *

No sé cómo logré llegar a mi departamento, de pronto sentí un cansancio enorme. Arrastré los pies hasta el sillón y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre él.

 _¡Muy bien hecho, Potter! Acabas de cometer la estupidez más grande de todas. Ahora Hermione te odiará y te dejará de hablar y jamás la volverás a ver…_

Okay, estaba exagerando.

Cuando regresé al día siguiente al trabajo, quise ir a hablar con ella, pero su asistente, Rosie, me dijo que había tomado unas vacaciones.

-¿Vacaciones? ¿Ella? –inquirí mientras alzaba ambas cejas.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo esta mañana, Sr. Potter. –contestó Rosie mientras anotaba algo en su agenda.

-¿No te dijo cuándo regresa?

-No, lo siento.

Dándome por vencido, di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi despacho.

Fueron las peores dos semanas de mi existencia.

No sabía nada, NADA, de Hermione, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, ni siquiera un whatsapp, NADA. Le mandaba lechuza tras lechuza, pero estas siempre volvían con la carta.

Fue un martes que regresé del ministerio cuando la vi.

Estaba sentada frente a mi televisor viendo un partido de soccer…

Cerré despacio la puerta y dejé mis cosas en el suelo.

-Ven a ver el partido conmigo, Harry. –palmeó el asiento disponible, sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

Con pasos torpes, me dirigí hacia allí y me dejé caer lo más suavemente posible. Esto no era normal. ¿Hermione viendo soccer? ¿Y al Tottenham? Si había algo que Hermione más odiaba era ver al Tottenham jugar, más bien, al equipo en sí.

Una vez la llevé a ver un partido contra el Liverpool, para desgracia mía no sabía que ella apoyaba al Liverpool y mi error fue haber comprado los boletos en la zona de los aficionados del Tottenham, para el final del juego, Hermione estaba vetada del estadio por haber peleado con un aficionado del Tottenham.

-¿Sabes, Harry? Puede que no me guste practicar ningún deporte, pero realmente me gusta ver partidos de fútbol por televisión. Es de mis pasatiempos muggles favoritos, antes siempre lo hacía con mi padre. –comentó Hermione mientras le daba un largo sorbo a la botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

No supe qué contestarle, así que me mantuve en silencio viendo el juego. Así nos mantuvimos hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que pierde el Tottenham. –por primera vez se giró a verme, y en sus ojos pude ver un brillo malicioso.

-¿Y qué quieres apostar? –me moví lo suficiente para quedar de frente a ella y poder verla directamente a sus ojos.

Se mordió el labio inferior en señal de concentración, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Si gano, quiero que me expliques desde cuándo sientes algo por mí, y si tú ganas, te daré una sorpresa. –y dicho esto, me guiño un ojo y esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.

¿Qué rayos significaba esto?

-De acuerdo, pero espero que mi sorpresa sea buena.

Al final el Tottenham perdió dos a uno, con gol en el último minuto, así que sin más, le conté a Hermione todo, desde nuestro último año en el colegio, que fue cuando comencé a dudar de mi relación con Ginny y hasta que la di por terminada. Le conté desde cuándo comencé a sentir cosas por ella y lo difícil que me era verla de la mano o besando a alguien más. En ningún momento de la noche me interrumpió.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo actual**_

-Y así fue como tu madre y yo terminamos juntos.-respondí a Lily Rose, me veía con sus ojitos verdes y su cabello castaño enmarañado. Era la perfecta combinación de Hermione y mía, pero yo siempre decía que era un clon de Hermione versión miniatura.

Lily había nacido apenas hacía cuatro años, durante un frío invierno de diciembre. Fue toda una odisea encontrar un hospital que tuviera lugar disponible.

-¿Y qué pasó con tío Ron? –preguntó Lily mientras se tallaba sus ojitos verdes con ambos puños.

-Tío Ron se dio cuenta que en verdad no me amaba. Cuando fui a hablar con tu padre, mi relación con Ron era únicamente amistosa. Después de lo del concierto, estuve una semana encerrada en mi habitación sin salir sintiéndome un poco culpable por lo que había pasado. Una noche, Ron llegó a verme, tenía un mes que no nos veíamos, y cuando llegó, me explicó que en uno de sus viajes se encontró con tía Luna, y se enamoraron. Yo me sentí aliviada, y le expliqué mi situación con Harry.-explicó Hermione desde el marco de la puerta. –Comprendió completamente todo.

Lily sonrió y soltó un bostezo.

-Muy bien chicuela, hora de dormir. –dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Me dirigía hacia ella y le di un beso en la frente y me di la vuelta para salir, pero su manita me detuvo:

-Papi, ¿aún te sigue sin gustar Adele? –susurró Lily mientras me veía con esos ojos curiosos que siempre ponía cuando quería saber algo.

Sonreí con ternura.

-No, mi amor. Ya no. Es más, creo que puedo considerarme su fan –le guiñé un ojo.

Lily sonrió con suficiencia, y girándose sobre su espalda, se quedó dormida.

Salí lo más silenciosamente posible y dirigí mis pasos hacia la habitación de Hermione y mía, vi que ella estaba dentro del clóset colocándose el pijama. Fui a mi lado de la habitación, y me desabroché el pantalón y la camisa, colocándome únicamente mi pantalón de pijama.

De pronto sentí como Hermione se colocaba detrás de mí.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, eh? Harry Potter siendo fan de Adele. -dijo Hermione mientras me abrazaba por detrás y me daba un beso debajo de la oreja.

Claramente había escuchado lo que Lily me había preguntado.

-Mmmm, ya ves lo que provocas en mí. -respondí girando mi cara para plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Así que soy una mala influencia para ti? -sin pensárselo dos veces se sentó en mi regazo a horcajadas. Sus ojos castaños brillaban más de lo normal...

Tragué saliva lentamente.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Hermione tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Primero dulcemente, y luego, cuando sentí su lengua acariciando mis labios cambió completamente el ritmo, volviendo el beso más salvaje y caliente.

Delicadamente, la recosté sobre el colchón y me coloqué sobre ella recargando mi peso sobre mis brazos.

Repentinamente se separó de mí y en un ágil movimiento se colocó encima de mí.

-¿Sabes? Dentro de poco habrá otro concierto, aquí, en Londres. –lentamente fue agachándose hasta posar sus labios sobre los míos. -Y estaba pensando en que podríamos ir. –dejando mis labios libres, fue bajando por mi cuello dejando un reguero de besos. -¿Qué dices? –y nuevamente apresó mis labios pero de una manera mucho menos dulce.

En respuesta, sólo atiné a emitir un ronco gemido. Esta mujer siempre obtenía lo que quería, además, ¿para qué negarlo? Definitivamente me gustaba Adele, y mucho...


End file.
